


A Cold Night In Tanabata

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one cold night, and Kame came up with a warming surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night In Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 J&A Anon Summer Kink Meme based on[ this prompt](http://je-anonficmeme.dreamwidth.org/2369.html?thread=1070401#cmt1070401)

The night was unexpectedly windy, in the summer. Koki kept glancing at the sky, tremendously lack of stars, feeling anxious. When he left the house he took an umbrella with him, just in case in the unpredictable weather these days.

The cold breeze seeping into the thin cotton fabric of his blue yukata and he shivered a little in return. Watching the colourful lanterns rattling by the wind, he considered to cast off the folded fan he'd brought along earlier.

He lingered by the bamboo tree, under a long bamboo length, displayed low crossing above him, with small papers hanging by it, perhaps thousands of them. Only two balls of takoyaki left in the plastic box since the stall was very near to him and he had been sitting there anyway, not going anywhere and waiting. Koki wondered if he would have the opportunity to write down a wish and hang it high, joining the rest.

Kame took a little longer than Koki anticipated, he almost barely finishing the last piece of his takoyaki when Kame slowly approaching behind thus quickly tapping the oblivious Koki on the shoulder. Koki actually jumped, the small piece dropped to the ground, and also his jaw, almost, after digesting the view he was met with.

"What? Do i look that bad?" Kame grinned, a bit flustered on the inside. Koki was checking him out from head to toe, making faces one would have while judging on a beauty pageant contestant.

"You look like a...awkward teenage girl." Koki said with a snort, not really feeling like leaving a nice credit for the other's effort with the flowery yukata and a nicely tied-up hair. Not just yet.

"Well at least i keep my promise." With a significant smirk, he fixed the hair clip tying his strands of hair neatly at the back, and tugged occasionally on the pink cloth. It was actually very challenging walking in the restrain of a woman's yukata, every step was under cautiousness. Striding along with a noisy geta and people's odd stare were totally adding to the awkwardness.

"At least you live. I'm quite surprised no one kidnapped you away.You know...their precious idol in a pretty yukata strolling alone in the middle of Tanabata..." Koki trailed off and stopped in between to chuckle softly, and smiled being reminded of the surprise Kame had been talking to him on the phone yesterday.

"Nah, i'm sure they know when to approach their favourite idol." Kame said, rubbing lightly on the dark spot on the chest area of Koki's yukata. "You got stain on it...and you didn't leave one for me." Kame complained with a dramatic sigh, his eyes directing to the small box in the other's grip.

"You were late...it's not my fault." He was amused with the man's fake pout but then there's a strong breeze gushing through, the hanging lanterns rattled, the bamboo length waving slightly, and Kame's long fringe flew softly with the wind, covering completely his left eye. Koki lost track of time for a moment there. "I could get you a new one, if you want some." He offered, genuinely.

Kame spared a quick look all around him. "It's okay, i'm good. Let's get out of here before someone really does kidnap me or something."

"And you too." Kame jokingly added afterwards.

"We need to hurry then. The umbrella won't fit for both of us." Koki threw a concern look at the sky, after dumping the plastic into the nearby trash bin.

"Oh? Don't tell me it's going to rain..." Kame eyed the umbrella in Koki's hand, and also to the dark vast sky.

"Not yet...anyway..." His answers was cut short with a tiny drop of clear water on his head. "Shit." And later greeted with many people, man and woman walking fast, some were running to find shelter, and the shop keepers clumsily keeping their belonging safe from soaking wet.

"I can't believe this." Kame was seeking protection under the tall massive bamboo tree, not really a success, a palm was put on top of his head.

"Here take this, run to that small cottage over there." Koki opened the umbrella before bringing it above the other. "I'll run way faster than you in that yukata." The pitter patter sound draping all over the ground, and tapping the umbrella. 

"This is even worse than filming that umbrella scene with Kitamura." He mumbled." No, what about you?"

"I will be okay. You...you need to protect your hair." Yelling a bit, Koki came up with the lamest excuse without even thinking further, which might be partly true either way.

The abundant droplets already forming a huge damp spot half of him when Kame grabbed him by the arm, and wrapping an arm across Koki's shoulder. "There, we fit. And it was just a drizzly rain, i won't be catching a cold that easily." And then Kame sneezed.

Koki rolled his eyes, but still leading the way with careful steps, they were both partly hugging each other's form. Koki made sure to hold onto the handle tight, slantingly keeping the umbrella more to Kame's side nonetheless.

"Well, your hair is pretty...that's why."

 

The chillness of the night was calmly stinging, by the time they ended up perched on the riverbank, sitting on top of an abandoned flattened box, talking about nothing. While there were still people here and there in the streets, lanterns being lightened up yet again, they chose a quite deserted area, since the light rain stopped few minutes ago, while only lasted for not longer than five minutes.

"So much for dressing up for this festival,huh?" Kame was flapping the sleeves of his fancy yukata, and brought them closer to his mouth before blowing hot air on his palm. A cold night in the middle of a summer season definitely didn't match together at all. And he couldn't even get to show off his wonderful get up.

"I don't know if this is some kind of your fetish or what, but you should...wear it more often?" Koki caressed lightly on the damp grass next to him, hearing himself stuttering with the sentences.

"You think so? I heard most people said that i make an ugly woman though..." Kame's voice was low, as he perked up his chin to look above to check on any sign of maybe a few stars appearing. "Or your eyesight really has gotten that bad."

"I mean yukata, or a kimono...you look-" He paused, gulping down and somehow he felt like he was in the middle of his klutzy teenage school year, in front of his long time crush. He refused to glance at the still perfect hair of Kame. But he glanced at the end, on his cherry chap stick lips.

"Just say it, that i'm gorgeous." There's a playful sign shone in his eyes, when Kame stoning his gaze on Koki, and raised one of the eyebrows.

Koki glanced away, which he himself found it ridiculous in this state of age, though it wasn't that quick enough to hide the blush that crept over his face. "YOU are gorgeous in any possible way." He took a deep breathe. "There...satisfied?"

"See...it's easy. It's no use being all tsundere with me, Koki. I knew it all." Feeling smug, Kame just had to let out a bit too loud laugh to watch the annoyed look Koki gave to him. 'Tsundere...?' Koki whispered more to himself, and surely, he got that a lot, especially by his brother.

Kame's laughter subsided, and then the two of them sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, only the sound of the leaves blew by the wind and the river streaming flow was heard. When the night breeze picked up again, bringing the earthy scent of rain, Kame produced a vague noise, which joined later with a long sigh. "Man...so I guess it's impossible to see stars in this weather, and fireworks too."

"Just wait a little." Koki said, not moving an inch.

"I'm getting real sleepy now-" Kame began, then paused as a flicker of a bright light on the river's surface caught his eyes. The moment to resume his words totally lost somewhere at the back of his mind when there's a loud explosion sound, after a high-pitched whistling sound, the darkness of the sky explodes into a shower of crackling sparkles, of green, red and orange.

"Whoa..." Kame praised, cracking up his head higher off to see better the brightness of the night. 

"Told you..." Koki gladly commented, eyes stay rooted to the sky witnessing another three fireworks light up simultaneously, big and merry, of blue, green and yellow. Another wide shower of gold light exploded in the sky and Koki shifted his attention to Kame's face, that was as bright as a moon, clapping his hands like that of a child.

"Thank you." He said simply, throwing a look back at the series of rockets that last long at the sky. "For coming here with me."

"It's my pleasure." Sparing a quick glance to Koki, Kame replied.

"And for all those efforts dressing up, for me."

"Yeah..." Kame muttered, he could feel his face heated up a bit, but he was grateful to the bright colour of the sky sort of covering up for him.

They continued watching in a deep silence of fascination. There's another pop-and-whistle of forewarning that emitted a mix of colour of sparks forming a flower in the wide surface up there. He waited until the sparkles to stop illuminating the lingering shape of smoke before he stretched himself a little. Hugging his knees, Koki languidly moved, until their shoulders collided.

Together they shared the warmth.

"I still haven't written a wish." Koki said, slightly disappointed, but it soon dissipated upon seeing the gentle smile presented to him from the other.

"It doesn't have to be today to make a wish." A radiant look was showing promise in his eyes and definitely, Kame's right. Of course.

"So...my place next time?" Koki was truly a sprinter in this kind of field. Perhaps a little bit too much.

"Your wish will be granted, sir." Kame couldn't resist playing along. "If i feel like to."

Koki snorted, but for Kame it might be another promise to fulfill.


End file.
